Commander Tempest
Commander Tempest was a female SeaWing and a commander in the SeaWing army. She appeared in the second book in the Winglets series Assassin, and seemed to have a close relationship to King Gill and her third-in-command, Piranha. To prevent Blister from winning the war easily and thwarting the NightWings' plans, Deathbringer killed Tempest by throwing a MudWing spear into her heart to destabilize Blister's army and wreak havoc. She is seen as very brave and calm, and even when Deathbringer thrust a spear into her chest, she didn't scream or cry out. She only responded by saying: "Well, son of a starfish." before dying of her wound. Appearance Tempest was a powerfully built, enormous, turquoise SeaWing, as big as Morrowseer, with broad shoulders and gleaming teeth and a healing burn scar on her neck . She had a trident longer than Deathbringer strapped onto her back. ''Assassin The first mission Deathbringer had on the continent was to kill Commander Tempest. Quickstrike told him that she was shifting the war too far into Blister's talons. Unfortunately, Quickstrike was struck by lightning on discovering the camp, so Deathbringer had to do the mission alone. He waited out the night and in the morning until the SeaWing army arrived. Among them were Commander Tempest, Gill, Piranha, and about twenty other SeaWings. Deathbringer saw her and was immediately intimidated, thinking, ''Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?Assassin, page 21. Tempest was talking out a peace strategy along with Gill, as she did not want the war to drag on longer. Tempest asked all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons in the sand. The troops followed her command, but Deathbringer managed to snatch a MudWing spear. He threw it at her heart, and it hit, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She uttered her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hit the beach "like a slow avalanche." Assassin, page 24 Gill sobs heavily and Piranha shrieked in rage at the sight of her fallen commander. Assassin, page 24 The dragons on the beach went into a state of panic, especially when they see the note, which reads: This is what we think about your secret deal with Blister. Stay in the water where you belong! The coast of the Mud Kingdom is ours!Assassin, page 25 This made everyone suspect that a MudWing had killed Tempest, but the real assassin, Deathbringer, returned home to safety. Unfortunately for him, the armies on the beach found half-dead Quickstrike, and Blister ordered them to make her "completely dead"Assassin, page 27. Quotes "Blister! We're here! Let's get this over with!" "The queen has her own kingdom to run." "I mean, I love being the war commander and all, but it's a messy business, aren't I right? Ha!" "Oh, hey, you're here!" "Well, son of a starfish." ''- Her last words. Trivia *A tempest is a violent windy storm. Her name may also come from tempestuous, which means violent. *Her murder most likely caused the MudWings to switch their alliance to Burn. *Blister was shown to resent Tempest a little. This is shown when General Swamp yelled at Princess Blister and said that she called Tempest smelly, loud, and her soldiers obeyed her orders "like pathetic big-eyed manatees".''Assassin, pages 25-26 *Tempest appeared to have a relationship with Gill, as he sobbed heavily when the army realized that she had been killed. *She was noted to have a big, jovial voice. * Tempest is one of the only two characters with a burn scar, the other being Kestrel. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TempestTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing theonlycommander_bone.png|by bone Tempest1.jpg|By Angelturtle Might Tempest.png|Tempest's entrance Tempestthemaimed.png|Destinyfollower2233 Tempest.png Tempest Ref.png|Tempest Ref- QueenClam attachment_1__60__by_ningaella3-db749fo.png|Tempest by Ningaella3|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Tempest-677084100 71DtUpCENJL._UX385_.jpg|Her trident the-tempest-1851.jpg|An actual Tempest References fr:Commandant Tempête Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in Assassin